‘Inored’ is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree (Malus domestica Borkh). This new cultivar is a product of a controlled cross of ‘Pinova’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,601) ×‘X6398’ (not patented), carried out at Angers, France in 1995. ‘Inored’ was initially selected for propagation and further experimentation because of its attractive fruit and resistance to common strains of scab. The first asexual reproduction of the variety took place at Jonquieres, France in 1998, by grafting. ‘Inored’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.